spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kook-Off!
Kook-Off! is segment (a) of the forty forth episode of SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) from Season 2017. Mr. Krabs and Plankton competes in a cook-off to see who has the best food in town. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Squidward Tentacles (cameo) * Mr. Krabs ' * 'Sheldon J. Plankton * Karen Plankton * Mr. Tim (debut) Plot SpongeBob arrives at the Krusty Krab to notice an advertisement for a cook-off. Mr. Krabs arrives seconds in and SpongeBob explains to him about the cook-off. He tells him that the cook-off is held every year in Bikini Bottom and will compete in this years one with Plankton. ''' '''SpongeBob has all hopes for Mr. Krabs at the cook-off and decides to invite Squidward. Meanwhile at the Chum Bucket, Plankton is discussing with Karen on how he'll compete with Mr. Krabs in the cook-off. Karen says that there's no way he would win since his cooking is the worst thing ever. After the discussion, Plankton leaves to go get supplies for the cook-off. Mr. Krabs is seen leaving the Barg N Mart with a shopping cart full of ingredients until Plankton randomly appeared. Mr. Krabs gasps in relief and the two discussed about the cook-off and how they would win. After their short conversation, Plankton goes inside the Barg N Mart to purchase the items he needs. ''' '''Back at the Chum Bucket, Plankton discuss with Karen that he'll be making his famous BBQ Chum Nuggets. He explains step-by-step on how to make them and Karen was having second thoughts of him winning. SpongeBob arrives at Mr. Krabs house to wish him good look at the cook-off and also explained that Squidward is indeed coming. The cook-off is finally beginning where a whole crowd of people are there watching. The cook-off is hosted by Mr. Tim and introduces Mr. Krabs and Plankton onto the stage. He then explain the rules of the cook-off to the contestants and declared that a special prize will be given to the winner. After explaining the rules, the cook-off began! The first dish they had to make was a vanilla milkshake. Mr. Krabs was already quick and ready on making the milkshake while Plankton was screwing things up. After time was called, Mr. Krabs won the first round and gave Plankton a negative feedback. Their second dish was a fruit salad and Mr. Krabs was once again quick and ready. Plankton wasn't going to let Krabs win, so he hires Karen to toss over an already-made fruit salad from the stands. When time was called, Mr. Tim inspected the fruit salads. He was pleased with Mr. Krabs fruit salad since it was homemade, but not with Plankton's since it was bought from a restaurant. Plankton was becoming very irritated that he isn't winning the cook-off and was finally allowed to create his own dish at the third round. ''' '''Mr. Krabs third dish was already made, so he calls in for it to be delivered. At the end of the third round, Mr. Krabs Oreo Cake got a very positive rating. Mr. Tim walks over to try Plankton's Chum Nuggets, just to be turned out raw. Plankton had completely forgot about the microwave, and is disqualified from the cook-off. Plankton walks away with anger while Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob, and Squidward celebrates on his winning. Mr. Tim takes a group photo of Mr. Krabs on his honor and the episode ends with Mr. Krabs in his office admiring his accomplishment. Music Fight Fight Fight (a) Kaula Jubilee Zelle 506 Clear (Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker) Gohdan (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Salty Squid Jig Battle Arena (Donkey Kong 64) Drive-Thru (Unknown Track) Spongey Bubbles Bubble Buddy Returns (Unknown Track) William Tell Overtune House of Horror Grass Skirt Chase Full Episode Category:EB The Original Master Category:Episodes Category:2017